Crazy
by EITAK
Summary: D/H songfic. Not THAT bad. JK. R&R, please! (Oooh, I love that little & sign. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&. Yay!) (Yes I am insane.)


Crazy  
A/N- This is dedicated to all my friends...Mad, Dom,  
Kenz, Lindsay, Becca...  
  
Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters and other  
related HP settings belong to the brilliant J.K  
Rowling. Crazy belongs K-C and Jo-Jo.  
  
The Yule ball. I hated it, everything about it. It  
was a stupid way to make a fool of yourself. And I  
hated, I mean, hated Pansy.  
  
It's not like I couldn't get a girl, I mean, I had the  
looks and all that crap, it's just, I couldn't fully  
admit to myself about who I liked.  
  
Why was I going out with her when I knew who I wanted?  
I wanted someone...someone I had never told anyone  
about...this someone was...Hermione.  
  
Baby I apologize for all the things that I've done  
That I've done  
  
I looked in the mirror and said aloud, "C'mon Draco,   
just dump Pansy. DUMP HER!!!" I couldn't do it.   
Tried it and couldn't dump that sad little girl. And  
she was a sad little girl and that's why I HATED her  
so much.  
  
At breakfast, I sat next to Pansy so I could do what I  
needed to do. "So Draco," she began, "we're goin' to  
the Yule Ball together, right?" She looked at me with  
those eyes, those eyes that looked right through me.   
I started to have second thoughts. "No Draco," a  
voice inside my head (A/N-ahhhhh!!! voices, Lindz and  
Dom!!) said, "you need to dump her. C'mon Draco."  
  
"No," I said coldly, "I hate you and you need a life."  
With that she slapped me across the face and walked  
away. As I was reflecting on the past couple seconds,  
I noticed Hermione bustling over to the Gryffindor  
table to sit with Potter and Weasley or as I sometimes  
call him Weasel.  
  
See I know I've been a fool  
For far too long  
  
Without even thinking about it, I walked over to  
Hermione. Potter looked me in the eye coldly and  
said, "Malfoy, what an unpleasant surprise."  
  
"Go suck it, Potter," I said smoothly, "I need to talk  
to Granger, alone." She now eyed me suspiciously. I  
walked out of the Dining Hall, bringing her along with me.  
  
"Whaddu you want?" she said stupidly. Like she didn't  
know what I wanted and deep inside, I think she wanted  
the same thing.  
  
"I just dumped Pansy and..um...the Yule Ball is coming  
and um...you know what I mean, you idiot."  
  
"You want to go out with me?" She erupted into a very  
uncomfortable laugh.  
  
"Shuddup. Just answer the question."  
  
Baby you don't have to go and run away  
Just come back to poppa  
Please, baby, baby, won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leaving me?  
  
"Yes," she said, "I will."   
  
"I'll meet you there," I answered her. With that she  
walked back to the Gryffindor table and continued with  
breakfast.  
  
So now that I had found who I really liked, then why  
did I feel so lonely? I sat awake that night not  
thinking, just sitting there like a statue.  
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day.  
I lose sleep just thinking about you, baby.  
  
The next day in Potions class, all I could do was sit  
and stare, not that it was any big problem or  
anything, I do that everyday---but today, I was  
staring at Hermione.  
  
Seeing my glare into spaceness, Potter looked at me,  
looked at Hermione, and laughed hysterically.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor," Snape said quietly, "and  
you there---Draco, focus more on Potions than on  
Hermione." The class erupted into roar of laughter.   
That idiot, I knew I never liked him.  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy just thinking about you,  
lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy just thinking about you,  
baby  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy just thinking about you,  
lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy when I can't touch you  
crazy, crazy when I can't hold you  
crazy, crazy when I can't see you again  
said I'm going crazy  
  
  
"Finally at the Yule ball," I thought to myself, "I'm  
finally gonna dance with Hermione." She walked over  
to me and she looked---AWESOME!!! It was like  
an...um...different Hermione.  
  
"Hi Draco," she said cheerfully. Just then that  
stupid idiot Potter walked by and 'choked' as he  
walked by us.  
  
"Did you choke on something?" I said cleverly. We  
made eye contact as he grinned at Hermione and walked  
away. I grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Look, Hermione, you're little friend Potter is  
annoying the heck out of me and I can't stand him."   
That'll fix Potter, I thought.  
  
"I'll talk to him," she said obediently.  
  
I finally realized  
that you are my true love  
and I had a lot of time to think  
and you're all I seen to keep think, to keep thinkin'  
of  
and now I know i need you  
each and everyday  
  
  
Well, she stormed over to Potter and yelled and  
screamed at him. All he could do was stand there like  
the idiot that he is, with his jaw wide opened. I  
laughed to myself. I am so good.  
  
I was feeling generous so I dumped punch all over  
Potter's head instead of throwing him out the window.   
He stomped away and left the ball. I felt happy with  
myself. As for Weasel, he went with Harry.   
  
"Now they really hate me," I said quietly. "how will I  
survive the heart-break?" I laughed even though the  
joke was not funny---at all.  
  
When she came back, she said that Harry was 'all taken  
care of' and I was happy. I started to realize that I  
couldn't imagine my life without Hermione in it.   
  
I can't live without you so don't run away  
baby, you said that you loved me  
so why are you leaving me?  
  
We began to talk---me and Hermione---about what? I  
don't exactly remember but I think it was something  
about book titles you will never see and talking  
feet---but I have a short-term memory.  
  
Let's get one thing straight, I HATE to dance, I can't  
dance. I took this ballet class once (MY MOM MADE ME  
DO IT!!!) and my legs have never been the same since.   
So I wasn't planning on dancing at this 'dance.'  
  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy just thinking about you,  
lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy just thinking about you,  
baby  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy just thinking about you,  
lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy when I can't touch you  
crazy, crazy when I can't hold you  
crazy, crazy when I can't see you again  
  
"Wanna dance, Draco?" Crud. No, I wanted to tell  
her, but---I didn't for some odd reason.   
  
"OK," I told her. She pulled herself towards me---and  
we began to slow dance. I kinda actually enjoyed and  
will always remember this. It was much better than  
dancing with Pansy, even though Pansy threw Hermione  
jealous looks throughout the entire dance.  
  
"Why do I have to be so attractive?" I said to myself  
humorously.   
  
The song we danced to will always, be remembered in my  
mind as 'me and Hermione's song.' You'll never guess  
what song it was.  
  
If I can see you, I can see you  
If I can see you  
If I can see you  
If I can see you  
If I can see you  
If I can see you, then I will go  
If I can see you, I would go crazy  
  
  
A/N- See everyone? It wasn't THAT bad was it?? Tell  
me REVIEW!!!! It's OK, I can take a flame, I wanna  
know what you think!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
